Noughts & Kisses 2: Green Gal's Revenge
by RoMaNtIcA1997
Summary: The Titans are in turmoil. Robin is mixed up in magic and the others are getting ambushed at every turn. Chase Young from Xiaolin Showdown is causing trouble and is Beast boy a traitor? Is this the end of the Titans? Is Dr Light's prophecy coming true?
1. Chase Young, Dragon Fun

Sorry I took so long to update the Noughts & Kisses Series. I'll try my best to update **Ravens Confusions: A RHYMEDY **a.s.a.p. (as soon as possible) This is my third Fan Fiction. Enjoy!

- - Disclaimer - -

Don't own Teen Titans, don't own Xiaolin Showdown, don't own fan fiction (duh). Is there anything I do own? (Joking lol)

- - Disclaimer - -

Chase Young's POV (Point Of View)

CHAPTER ONE

-*-Chase Young, Dragon Fun-*-

Wuya had been pretty, evil, cunning, but she hadn't tempted me in the slightest. I knew deep down in my heart, if I had one, that she had only wanted her powers back and then even I'd be putty in her hands. But I hadn't let myself be fooled. I'd walked away from her little offer without hesitation. I may have wanted to accept it at first but evil came before desire and I would not be distracted from my true goal: Taking over the world. I sat down cross-legged, in a meditating position, wishing I had some kind of mantra to calm my nerves. I tried deep breathing, glad to be alone because my anger would not easily be controlled.

"Hey Chase! It's me, Jack Spicer, boy genius!", Jack called as he flew over to me.

I sighed, frowning up at him. I'd been that stupid boy's idol for as long as I could remember and there was nothing I despised more than him, apart from maybe... Raimundo. There was no reason to hate Raimundo more than the other Xiaolin Warriors, after all, he was the one most tempted to the dark side.

"Hey Chase, I combined the reversing mirror with the shroud of shadows and you'll never guess what I saw!", he said, grinning like the idiot he was. I sighed again, best to just get whatever the stupid boy had to tell me over with. Still, even I could not help but be curious about his excitement, even Jack Spicer wasn't usually this hyped up about anything apart from maybe another one of his stupid robots being what he'd call "A total success".

"So anyway Chase, I saw a new Shen Gong Wu reveal itself!".

"WHAT!". I was shaken. I was sure those stupid Xiaolin warriors had captured them all by now. I'd planned on taking the temple hostage and taking all the Shen Gong Wu there because there was none left, I was sure of that. "What is the name of this mystery "Shen Gong Wu", as you call it?", I demanded, not daring to believe there were any more of them left in the world.

"It's called the Raven's Gem, it gives its user the power to summon a spirit self in the form of a Raven. It also gives its user telekinetic abilities. It's _so_ cool!", he explained.

"We MUST find it before those Xiaolin Warriors!", I hissed, my eyes glowing in anger.

"Yes yes of c-course your ch-chaseness", Jack Spicer stuttered, backing up and trying to reason with me, "I will get Wuya to track it down and then my Jackbots wi-".

"No more JACKBOTS! We will use animals, secrets, and power to slip the Raven's Gem from under their noses!", I growled, "This time, we shall not FAIL!".

"Right aw-w-way your ch-ch-chaseness", he stuttered flying up in the air, "By the way, it's in a little island just off Jump City, right in the middle of the sea. BYE!". With that, he flew away desperately, his body rising surprisingly gracefully with his flying device, it was the one thing Spicer made that actually worked. But forgetting about that for the time being, it was time to go rescue that Shen Gong Wu from Jump City, once and for all.

-*-Meanwhile, in Jump City-*-

Robin was pacing the floor of his bedroom, deep in thought. It wasn't like him to feel like this. Usually he was calm and collected, but now he was frantically trying to think about how to win the women of his dreams.

"Oh Raven, why couldn't you be here for me, why couldn't you feel the same", he sighed, trying to understand. Didn't she realise what this was doing to him? She'd been the girl of his dreams, he'd even went into the dens of Hell on Earth (literally) and saved her from the evil of her father. BECAUSE he loved her. And now she didn't love him!

But, there _was_ one way to get the love of his life back again. Something that was so complicated and time consuming that he would have to do some serious planning beforehand. But he'd have to try. He loved Raven too much to give up now.

He put on his Red X suit and slid to the city museum. He mashed up glass cases but was careful not to break anything inside them. He broke into the bank and mashed up the cash machine. He went to various other places, post offices, corner shops, hospitals. It was all basically the same thing he did in every shop, mash it up so the alarm went off. Obviously he made sure to smash the cameras before he did any damage.

Then he legged it back to the tower before the rest of the Titans could arrive. When he got there the place was deserted so he ran to Raven's room as quickly as possible. He grabbed her ancient scrolls, her mirror, and the book what she trapped Malchior in. Then he went and grabbed a map of the world….

-Back to Chase Young-

A new Shen Gong Wu such as the one Jack Spicer had described would be the beginning of a whole new era. I could use the Shroud of Shadows to spy on my enemies. Then I would simply swoop in as a black raven, wrap my wings around the object of my desire and disappear. I had to get the Ravens Gem, and I had to make sure that nobody else found out about it too. If they did, they might cause me quite a problem. I was strong, but not invincible, and I refused to under estimate my enemies again.

"Hey Chase, I've found some clues about the Ravens Gem!", Jack Spicer announced. He showed me pictures of what it looked. It was a simple red gem and the user had to wear it on his or her forehead for it to work.

"Where did you find this information?", I asked.

"Someone by the name of Beast Boy are writing these notes. He says he knows all about the Gem. He says that the person who has the Gem is untrustworthy and a total moody case. He says he would rather that someone else would have it so he's telling us how to get it. He says she's a crime fighter and she's incredibly strong, with the gem", Jack Spicer explained from the paper. "But she's useless at hand-to-hand combat".

"So we just need to figure out how to get the Gem", I said thoughtfully, "Continue".

"The Gem maybe hard to remove but you are about to receive the gift of eternal life straight to your doorstep. Don't question the messenger, he doesn't know he is one. He will ask you for one love spell, make sure you have one or at least the ingredients for such a spell or he will not deliver the dragon to you", Jack read.

"The dragon will indeed give me eternal life", I said, "Beast boy is well informed".

"The girl is the daughter of Trigon, the other Devil. He said you must absorb his power before you attempt to attack her. All you must do is beat him in a hand-to-hand combat battle while betting your powers. If he wins he gets your power, if you win you get his power. His weak spot is his horns, he is almost powerless without them".

"Why does this Beast Boy despise her?", I asked, "Why does he not steal it?".

"Because she took him away from something he wanted. A LOT", Jack replied, "He also says he lives with her and doesn't want to be suspected of doing anything wrong".

"I see. Asking us to do him a favour and rewarding us at the same time. And that poor little messenger probably doesn't know he's delivering the destruction of an innocent little crime fighter! Wha ha ha ha ha HA!", I cackled, my eyes shining brightly.

-BACK to Titans Tower-

"Raven, where is friend Robin?", Starfire asked worriedly.

"In his room, Starfire. But… I think he's tired out now Star. He didn't even come on the mission today, he must have been so deep in sleep he didn't even wake up".

"BOOYAH!", Cyborg exploded at the same time Beast Boy said, "AWW MAN!". As usual they were both stuck in the middle of a crazy video game.

"But I checked", Starfire whimpered, "There is a note on the table of his research. I think it is addressed to us. His belongings have also disappeared. Do you think he could have, as you say, turned his behind and run?".

"Turned _tail_ and run, Star", Beast Boy said getting up and heading towards the door. The four of them headed to Robin's room and were greeted by a flood of robots shooting at them immediately. Then robots scurried out the room and all four Titans were left almost dead on the carpet of Robin's room.

-*- Meanwhile with Robin -*-

Robin was flying towards a mountain on his jet-pack Cyborg had designed a few weeks ago. As he neared the mountain, he saw a sort of door made to look like a stone wall opening up for him. He went inside the opening and just made it in before the door closed and engulfed him in darkness. Well, he _would_ have been engulfed in darkness if it wasn't for the flaming torches dimly lighting the corridor. He took of his jet-pack an began to walk down the long corridor. After a while he reached a big room filled with staircases and doors. Suddenly, he heard a voice calling to him.

"Take the stairs closest to your left", my voice called down to him.

Robin looked to his left and started climbing. Apparently some guy called Chase Young lived here and he was a capable sorcerer. He didn't do crazy magic like Raven, but he could certainly whip up a quick potion or two to serve his own purposes.

"So you wanted a love spell", I said, my yellow eyes shining brightly.

Robin turned to me and nodded. "I need a strong spell though, Raven is tough".

"Raven? She is the one you wish to enchant?", I asked in surprise.

He nodded again. "She has special abilities. Flying, Telekinesis, Empathy, Astral Projection".

Amazing! Imagine one Shen Gong Wu doing all that! "Interesting", I said calmly. "I think it would be best if I personalise this spell especially for Raven. If you tell me her abilities and characteristics, I should be able to make a spell strong enough to work. But I need all of the details. One detail out of place and it won't work", I continued untruthfully.

"Sounds good to me", Robin said, "Where should I begin...".

"How about her birthplace and how she was raised?", I suggested with fake boredom.

"Well, she was born on a place called Azarath...", Robin began.

I had all the information I needed about Raven. While I made the potion, Robin had even added insult to his own injury by describing his team members and their superpowers. I recognised the name Beast Boy but decided to keep quiet about the notes, after all, he had just delivered the destruction of his own team of superheroes.

Which was evil enough to actually earn a rating over minus one.

I handed Robin the love potion. It was actually real, but it had a great side effect, just in case all else failed. Which, hopefully, it wouldn't.

"For payment, I require the dragon you brought with you", I said.

"He's trapped inside Raven's spell book. He's really evil though, once he's outside the spell book, I don't know if you'll be able to control him", Robin warned me.

I laughed. Did he not know I was the Prince of Darkness? "Evil does not scare me!".

"It's your own funeral", Robin said shrugging, "Thank you, Chase Young". Robin headed back down the stairs, through the passage, and flew out the door to Titans tower. Little did he know, however, that he left Raven's mirror and her scrolls behind.

-*- Back at the Tower -*-

Back at the tower, everyone was just waking up from the surprise attack they'd had on them a few hours ago. Then suddenly, Raven screamed.

"ARGH! UGH! UGH! UGH! AAH!", she screamed, her cloak turning white. Then suddenly she realised why, Trigon had just been fully vanquished. His spirit was sent to the underworld where he would remain for the rest of eternity, chained below the Earth.

Which meant, a lot of her power had been reduced. She was almost human.

"Guys, I think we need to have a meeting", Raven said, rubbing her head as she sat up.

"Yeah, that attack on us was too well planned. Someone's watching us guys", Cyborg said, checking the robotics on his arms, "Uh guys... somethings wrong with my system!".

"I feel, as you say, the sadness. My powers cannot work without the joy of the wondrous Earth!", Starfire cried, looking distraught as she stood up shakily.

"Mmm!", Beast Boy was gagged and tied up on the floor. Starfire and I gasped and went over to him immediately. He looked such a pale green Starfire collapsed next to him.

Raven removed the cloth gagging his mouth and then she saw hundreds and thousands of pictures. Some showed the sign of Scath, three showed Starfire escaping a prison, one showed a picture of brunette girl, and two showed the picture of a boy with black hair. But the pictures that were taking up all the space were actually notes, they said:

I know all your secrets.

Voice the suspicions from your mind

And all your secrets the others shall find!

The pictures and the notes were all stuffed in Beast Boy's mouth which was slowly, but definitely, suffocating him to death. It took 10 minutes to fully de-gag him.

"Whoever did this is going to prevent us from talking to each other by black-mailing us. Maybe we just tell each other everything now", Raven suggested. At that very moment, Robin burst through the door and threw a birdarang straight at the first person he saw. Who, ironically, was Beast Boy. He was knocked out cold instantly by the birdarang.

"ROBIN!", Raven screeched.

Robin got out of his defensive stance and straightened up, expecting four red eyes to be glaring at him from Raven's face. But there were no red eyes, no tentacles, no nothing!

"Raven... You're... calm", Robin said in confusion, had the love spell worked a double whammy?

"I just said we need to have a meeting before you burst in here", Raven said through gritted teeth, "And I meant it. I'll explain then. Right now we need to get BB to medical".

Did raven just say BB? "Uh Raven... you have healing powers remember? I mean, you've healed worse than a concussion before...".

"Robin you must of misheard me. WE. NEED. TO. GET. HIM. TO. **MEDICAL**", Raven repeated. Her eyes were glowing white dangerously as if he was standing on her last nerve. Then all of a sudden, he snapped, she'd broken his heart _and_ snapped his nerves.

"And **YOU** must of misheard ME. Heal or him, or do it yourself", Robin said darkly.

Raven stared at Robin. From day one he'd been a vision of hope, happiness, and love. Now he was a vision of despair, sadness, and hate. She'd changed him into something awful, something heartbroken, something so desperate who knew what he'd resort to just to get what he wanted. And he wanted Raven more than anything.

Robin grabbed Beast Boy up, bridal style, and carried him to the Medical Room. He attached the necessary wires and what-not to check on his progress. He seemed OK. He had a needle to his wrist when Raven burst through the door. She took one look at the needle, one look at Robin, and one look at Beast Boy's wrist.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!", she screamed at the same time Robin said, "Raven, NO!".

There was an explosion of red and Raven was screaming in unbearable agony. Robin had thrown the smallest hint of the love spell at Raven but she had collapsed before it hit her. But the screaming got worst when it touched her, the red love spell was actually scolding her skin, as if it was red hot. Chase Young hadn't mentioned that it would hurt her, he had said the exact opposite actually. He'd thought it wouldn't be strong enough so he added EXTRA ingredients to it. But Raven hadn't healed Beast Boy, her eyes didn't glow red, and now, she couldn't even levitate him without collapsing. Something was wrong with her powers, Robin thought, something very wrong.

"ARGH! UGH! AAH! EEK!", Raven was screaming hysterically.

Cyborg ran into the room with a butter knife. Starfire was right behind him holding a tall lamp, looking frightened. Beast Boy sat up in bed suddenly, looking dazed and scared.

"NO! STOP IT! Please, please stop it...", Raven sobbed in utter despair.

Beast Boy went to her immediately. The burns on her skin were almost gone and the red stains from the love powder had completely disappeared. Beast Boy held the crying Raven to his chest as she began to sob uncontrollably.

"My powers...", she paused to hiccup, "They're weak... I'm- almost human!".

Robin fell to his knees and put his head in his hands. The spell wouldn't work, Raven was so vulnerable now even Robin could probably beat her up. If that was actually true... she wouldn't be able to fight crime like this, everyone would take advantage of her! To Raven, if she didn't have her powers, it was almost like being blind. She'd have to face the World without being able to fly, and put up shields, and levitate stuff, and scare the hell out of people by getting pissed and growing totally creepy tentacles. He faced Raven again.

"What took your powers away?", Robin asked.

"Somebody killed him. Trigon, I mean. We successfully banished him from our dimension but Trigon was still alive, taking over whatever dimension he was banished to. But now, he's really gone. He's in the Underworld, chained to the deepest pits and tunnels. If he ever did a miracle and got out of those tunnels, he'd never find his way out the maze of

all those holes", Raven said, "Plus, those guards are deadly".

"What would you have to be, to defeat him?", he asked, "Royalty? A God?".

"You'd have to be royalty of some sort to take him on, first of all. Then you'd have to bet your soul and challenge him to a duel of some sort. Poker, Fighting, Chess, you name it", Raven explained, regaining her composure, "Devils love gambling. Then you'd have to win whatever game you played. Oh, but you'd have to make sure you gambled the

same thing, your immortal soul, your power, and everything you own", Raven said.

"Would you have to be immortal?", Robin asked.

"Yes, Trigon wouldn't gain power from anything less than an immortal. Eternal life feeds him and he needs the power he gets from it to survive. Or else he may not have enough power to unleash another siege upon the universe", Raven said.

"Was Malchior immortal?".

"Robin", Raven said suspiciously, "You've never been this interested in immortals before".

"Do dragons make people immortal?", Robin demanded.

Raven sighed. "No Robin, you'd need more than a dragon. But I heard of a Prince with Yellow eyes who sold his soul for a spell for eternal life. But apparently he still needed a dragon to make it work. But he was evil, and he lives quite far away".

Yellow eyes, need for a dragon, volcano lair, laughing at evil. Chase Young killed Raven's father! No wonder he was surprised when I said I was going to try and enchant Raven. But clearly he didn't know that Raven was going to practically lose her powers or else the love spell- WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT, Robin thought, the guy's evil, the love spell could kill Raven for all he cared and it wouldn't matter to him. But he doubted that it would, after

all, just smelling the potion had almost made him fall in love with Chase Young himself. He had to shake himself several times and remind himself that he was a boy, a straight boy.

But, even if the love spell worked, Chase Young had still killed Trigon. Robin didn't approve of killing in normal circumstances, but the thought of Trigon being trapped for the rest of eternity in the underworld was highly appealing. After all, the guy was evil personified. He was pure evil and he didn't have any regrets or sorrow, he would kill anyone without even thinking about it. All he wanted was to control everywhere. But he failed.

"I'll call Titans East right away...", Robin muttered and ran away. Chase Young hadn't been pure evil, that he was sure of, but he typed in his name on the computer nevertheless. According to Evil Royals Incorporated, Chase Young was the Prince of Darkness and most of the other companies confirmed him as this. He had the power to turn himself into some reptile thing but he only had a 90% evil rating. The 10% good was apparently the fact that he was **always** loyal to his word. If he lost a bet, he'd follow up on it. Plus, sometimes he was unnecessarily helpful to his enemies when they were in near death situations. But he

was known to help strangers when he had nothing better to do at that moment.

Which meant, maybe he'd just been amused by Robin. So he made it for fun. By the looks of the description he had just read, it sounded like Chase Young did nice things when it suited him or out of amusement. After all, he was a Kung Fu guy, they were mysterious, poetical, and very intelligent. Chase looked like the kind of guy who would write **National Treasure 6: The Emperor of China**. A film filled with mysterious clues and Kung Fu Fighting. But he doubted anyone would make a number six of **National Treasure**, let alone Chase Young, Prince of Darkness.

2 Hours later in the Titans Tower Living Room...

Titans East was there along with the normal Titans. Raven was pacing in front of them all, her white cloak billowing out behind her like she was an angel.

"As some of you know, my father has been completely vanquished", Raven paused as the Titans East gasped, "But I don't know if you've fully thought of the effects this has on me. My power came from my father, if he is gone, so are most of my powers".

"I can use all of my powers of course", she said hastily. "But what I mean is that I won't be able to use them as long or under to much pressure. I won't be able to levitate heavy objects with ease like I normally do. I might be able to move it around, but lifting it up could actually snap the hold my power had over it. The same with time. I doubt I could hold up all of us for two hours straight", I explained.

"What about your shields?", Robin asked.

"They should be roughly the same as before. But the rule still applies, time and pressure effects it greatly. But this is all guess work, I don't even know if I can heal a scab right now never mind a broken arm or something", Raven sighed.

"Then lets test some of your powers", Robin said, "And by the way, I wasn't going to hurt Beast Boy when you saw me earlier. I was about to inject him with some fluids to keep him hydrated. I never wanted to hurt him, I never will", Robin said. He loved Raven more than anything, but he'd never hurt his friends for her love, ever. He knew she could hear the truth in his voice, it was as plain as sunshine.

"I know Robin, I'm sorry. I just... overreacted. Being without my powers makes me kind of jumpy you know. And then Starfire and Cyborg being- ARRGH!".

Raven eyes glowed red and she fainted on the floor of the Titans Tower.


	2. The Prince of Darkness

Sorry I took so long to update the Noughts & Kisses Series. I'll try my best to update **Ravens Confusions: A RHYMEDY **a.s.a.p. (as soon as possible) This is my third Fan Fiction. Enjoy!

- - Disclaimer - -

Don't own Teen Titans, don't own Xiaolin Showdown, don't own fan fiction (duh). Is there anything I do own? (Joking lol)

- - Disclaimer - -

Chase Young's POV (Point Of View)

CHAPTER TWO

-*-The Prince of Darkness, the King of Hell-*-

I sat at my table, systematically working my way through bowls and plates of food. Robin had been so gullible. He'd taken the bait and given me all the information I needed, plus he'd even left me Raven's mirror to torture her emotions with. Every so often I'd hurt her emotions, not to harm her of course, only to weaken her physical body.

"Hey Chase, here's the Golden Tiger Claws you wanted!", Jack called. He walked over to me and rested them both on the table.

"The time is near", I said, "Trigon's lack of power has weakened her".

"Are you going to kill her?".

"Killing her will be unnecessary. She will be a human without her powers".

"Hmm". Jack Spicer's thoughtful face irritated me for some reason. Something told me he was thinking something totally ridiculous, after all, he was Jack Spicer. Stupidity was his strongest point when it came to evil. He wouldn't understand that I just didn't need to kill her rather than I just didn't want to.

"Maybe we should attack now", Jack Spicer said slyly.

"Why?", I asked in a fake conversational tone.

"Because she's still weak, after all, she can heal herself", Jack replied slyly.

He made a good point. But something told me he knew that I honestly didn't want to kill Raven, after all, she had good evil potential. Better than Jack anyway.

"Let us go, the time is right", I said, sitting up from my chair.

By the time I arrived at the island in Jump City, I was surprised to see several other villains there. They attacked the tower in waves, taking no care to keep the gem safe.

"NO! You shall not harm the Raven's Gem!", I screeched in anger. I slid inside the tower and started searching room by room. Where could she be? They were inside the building but I couldn't find a single one of them. I defeated a couple of villains on the way to the basement, glad to find it locked up tight. That meant they were all in there.

"Serpents tail!", I said, holding the Shen Gong Wu and sliding through the locked doors.

Finally, I reached the inside of the central lock down.

"Chase Young?", Robin asked me.

"I have come for the Raven's Gem. I shall not leave without it", I said firmly.

"You want Raven's Gem?", he asked in surprise, "Why? It's just a sign of Azarath, right?".

"About that...", a voice said next to Robin.

I turned my gaze to the figure next to him. It was an... exquisite looking girl with a hood up and a leotard under her cloak. She was dressed in blue and black, and her eyes were too beautiful to be of this world. My eyes ran down her body and went back up again, resting to look at the gem on her forehead.

"My gem, is much more than a sign of Azarath", the girl said softly.

"I know what it does, and that is why I want it", I said, "Who are you?".

"I'm Raven", Raven replied sharply, "My gem is _not a toy_ and it is not to be used lightly".

I moved closer to her more out of wonder than evil. "I will not use it lightly".

"Chase". I looked behind me to see Jack Spicer holding the Golden Tiger Claws, looking at me strangely. He dropped the claws on the floor. "You forgot them in your hurry to find your precious gem. But it seems that you've found it all right". He looked at Raven and I. Suddenly, I realised how close I was to her, that our hands were almost touching.

"The gem. NOW", I demanded, holding out my hand for it.

"You're going to have to fight us for it", a green boy next to her said, taking Raven's hand.

A wave of possessive fury came over me. "She does not belong to you!", I barked.

"I _do_ belong to Beast Boy, and he belongs to me", Raven disagreed calmly, kissing Beast Boy on the cheek.

I snarled in a highly intimidating way. "What do you see in this insignificant green bean who only wishes your destruction?".

"He doesn't want to hurt me!".

"He DOES!", I roared, "He's been baiting your gem this whole time!".

"He **loves** me!".

" **I** love you!".

There was a lingering silence. How could I have been so stupid as to admit that in front of everyone? Never mind that, how could I ever feel such emotions at all? Love was for the weak, love destroyed things even Trigon wouldn't toy with. I was the Prince of Darkness for goodness sake, love and darkness couldn't go together.

After all those times I had easily said no to Wuya, because evil came before desire, I had made the mistake to put desire before evil. To put **love** before evil. I snarled irritably. I looked up at Raven, she was staring at me in shell shock.

I snatched the Gem from her forehead. "Golden Tiger Claws!", I said, and disappeared.

But the need to go back to her, to hold her, to love her, was so strong it nearly knocked me over. Raven had been everything and more, it stung me to steal from her, to reduce her to a helpless human. I needed to protect her. A white cloud started to slowly swirl around the gem, I held it to my chest. Suddenly, Raven appeared in a burst of white. She was so close to me, too close. I couldn't control my desire for her when she was so near.

I moved back slightly. "What brings you to my lair?", I said as calmly as I could manage.

"You. I could sense you were telling the truth when you said he was baiting my Gem. Well, I could tell that someone who claimed they were beast boy was baiting it", Raven said.

"You _teleported_ to me", I said in wonder.

"You are connected to me. I simply followed the link", Raven explained.

She walked closer to me. She gently stroked the area around my eyes. "Your eyes are so amazing", Raven said softly.

Her touch made me tingle inside out. I had never felt so vulnerable and glad at the same time. She liked my eyes. And I loved hers.

"So are yours", I said before I could stop myself, trying not to stroke her face.

She moved closer to me, her chest pressing against mine softly. She sighed, wrapping her arms around my waist, nuzzling into my neck, hugging me.

I couldn't resist the desire inside me any longer. I scooped her into my arms and kissed her again and again and again. Ours tongue rubbed against each other's lovingly as I ran my hands along her thighs, moaning in to her mouth.

All through this my common sense was screaming at me to stop. But I didn't want to.

I lay her on the bed and began to kiss her lovingly. I sat on top of her, pinning her to the bed as I rubbed against her.

"Oh", Raven gasped, as I kissed her up her thigh. "Don't".

"Please", I murmured, kissing her softly in between her legs. Her eyes rolled back into her head a little.

"I want to but... Beast Boy", she said sadly.

"Here", I said, handing her the notes I had received. She read them calmly but the more she read the more distraught she became. I wrapped my arms around her gently, holding her close as her eyes filled with tears.

"It's... h-his handwriting. And I can smell him on the paper", she whispered.

She buried herself in my arms, crying softly. "How could he do this to me?", she sobbed quietly, "I loved him. I thought he cared".

"I love you", I murmured, "I care".

She stared into my eyes, "How do I know you won't do the same to me? You came to steal my Gem from me. You probably killed my father too. That's not the makings of a good person", she said, sighing.

"I'm not good. I'm Chase Young, Prince of Darkness", I said, "I know you're a superhero and I'm a villain but... I can't control these feelings for you". I began to kiss her up her neck. "I want to share everything with you, I want to give you everything". I stared lovingly into her eyes, stroking her face, "I want you so much Raven, and believe me I don't want to, but I can't help it. I shouldn't be able to feel like this". I stood up and began to pace.

"For so long I have chosen evil before desire without hesitation. But now... it's all wrong! I can't love you and I can't be with you but... I have to! I'm a villain and my only goal is to take over the world, love makes people weak. Love hurts", I screeched in frustration.

I switched off the light. I needed darkness to concentrate, to think through this ridiculous need to touch her, to be with her.

"Chase", Raven sounded nervous, "I can't see". I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me. I switched on a small light near the side of the wall and it dimly lit the room enough for her to see, but just barely. I lay her back on the bed and I lay on top of her. We wrapped our arms around each other slowly, staring in to one another's eyes. Our faces moved closer together until our lips were almost touching. I looked away, "I shouldn't".

Raven twisted my head gently until my lips were aligned with hers again. "Why not?".

"A person of the Darkness can't love a superhero", I replied.

WARNING: HERE COMES SEXUAL SCENES. PLEASE SKIP TO CHAPTER **4** IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ IT. IT'S RAVEN AND CHASE YOUNG.

She sighed softly. "I know". She sat up but I pushed her back down on the bed. I began to kiss her gently up her neck. Then I slid down and kissed her up her thighs again.

"Stop", she sighed, but her eyes were lustful.

"No", I whispered, unzipping her leotard and sliding it down her back. My hands weren't being controlled by me any more. My lust for her had driven me of the deep end. I pinned her to the bed, stripping her down to her underwear.

"Chase...", she tried to protest as I rubbed her intimately.

"Oh Raven, I love it when you play hard to get...", I whispered seductively. I undid her bra and began to kiss her in more intimate places, sucking on her softly.

"Chase!", she cried. She feebly tried to push me off. I kissed her playfully and she kissed me back just as lovingly, giggling softly as I stroked her. I slid down and kissed her gently up her thighs and then softly in the middle. She moaned softly. I slid of her panties and kissed her in between her legs, again and again. I felt the evil in me fading away as I sucked on her harder and harder. She clung to the bed sheets tightly, moaning louder and longer. I made love to her lovingly, enjoying every minute of it.

NEXT CHAPTER FOR DETAILS (about the love-making). After all, everyone loves a good sex scene, if you're old enough. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ DETAILS, GO TO THE CHAPTER **4.**


	3. The Big Mistake Rated M

Sorry I took so long to update the Noughts & Kisses Series. I'll try my best to update **Ravens Confusions: A RHYMEDY **a.s.a.p. (as soon as possible) This is my third Fan Fiction. Enjoy!

- - Disclaimer - -

Don't own Teen Titans, don't own Xiaolin Showdown, don't own fan fiction (duh). Is there anything I do own? (Joking lol)

- - Disclaimer - -

Chase Young's POV (Point Of View)

CHAPTER THREE

-*-The Big Mistake Rated M-*-

Raven pulled me upwards, panting softly. I began to kiss her lovingly, taking of my clothes quickly as we pulled each other closer. In moments we were both naked. It felt like I was on fire as our bare skin touched. But we didn't rush into anything, we kissed for a while, just enjoying the feel of each other's mouths and the taste of our tongues mingling together.

It was supposed to be perfectly hideous.

I was the Prince of Darkness, my common-sense was screaming at me, I can't do this. It's beyond all the rules of evil-logic, people will be laughing at me behind my back if they find out about this. About the fact I had fell in love. But when Raven kissed me, told me how much she loved me, and rubbed her body against mine... Common-sense couldn't compete with how that made me feel. She slid on top of me and began to rub her opening against my mouth. I licked her lovingly and she began to bounce up and down as my tongue went in and out of her.

"Chase", she moaned, "Faster...".

I grabbed her hips and licked her faster and faster. "Yes!", she cried. I closed my eyes and I could feel her juices dripping down my face as I sucked. I pulled her off me, I needed to feel her against me. I lay in between her legs.

"I want you", I whispered, "Can I?".

She nodded and kissed me softly on the mouth, and I tingled with delight as I slid into her. She felt so tight, so wonderfully wet and warm. When I was inside her like this, I just lost myself against her. I slid in deeper and she clutched the bed sheets, breathing out hard.

"Chase...", she breathed in wonder.

I didn't go faster. I couldn't think, I couldn't speak. Just being so close to her, it drove me crazy. My senses were fading fast at the intimacy of the situation.

"Please", I heard her moan, "I need to feel you like this. This day has been so... crazy".

I slid deeper into her again and again. "I know", I whispered, "Relax".

I felt her relax into the mattress, opening her body to me completely. I stroked her breast, and sucked on her nipples as I slid in faster.

"Chase!", she moaned, "Yes! Oh, oh! OH!".

"Raven!", I moaned. She felt so tight around me, so wonderfully tight. I went deeper, I wanted to bury myself within her. I began to go slower, teasing her playfully. She wrapped her legs around my back, wanting me to go faster but I went even slower.

"Please!", she cried in desperation.

"Make me", I teased, slowing down and rubbing her breasts.

She climbed on top of me and began to ride me gently. She was a little nervous because she had never done it before. And yet it felt so damn good anyway.

I grabbed her hips to make her go deeper. "Raven, yes, YES!".

She was riding me hard, jumping up and down on top of me as hard as she could. I took

a breast in each hand, squeezing them both hard. I played with her nipples and shouted her name over and over. "Raven!".

"CHASE!", she cried, "Oh Chase, yes, YES! Oh, oh...".

She collapsed on top of me and we kissed lovingly. I sat up and I sat her in my lap. Then I slid my cock into her and made love to her again.

"YES! Chase! Oh, oh, oh yes! Don't, stop! Ah!", Raven moaning as hard as she could. She opened her legs wide and I held onto them to help her keep upright. I closed my eyes as I slid in and out of her. "Raven... uh, uh, oh yes Raven! Oh!".

Time seemed to last forever. We made love for hours, kissing, rubbing, touching. Her body seemed to be endlessly beautiful, and I touched every part of it. We lost ourselves in a world of passion, never wanting to stop, making love to each other as much as we could.

The world just faded away as we made love together as one...


	4. Beast Boy

Sorry I took so long to update the Noughts & Kisses Series. I'll try my best to update **Ravens Confusions: A RHYMEDY **a.s.a.p. (as soon as possible) This is my third Fan Fiction. Enjoy!

- - Disclaimer - -

Don't own Teen Titans, don't own Xiaolin Showdown, don't own fan fiction (duh). Is there anything I do own? (Joking lol)

- - Disclaimer - -

Beast Boy's POV (Point Of View)

CHAPTER FOUR

-*-Beast Boy-*-

I was howling uncontrollably. Raven, the love of his life, the love of Robin's life, had left him. She had believed a villain, of all people, an atrocious Kung-Fu Master who destroyed the lives of innocent do-gooders for his own personal satisfaction. But he should have known that the Teen Titans wouldn't allow him to take away our friend. Raven could be getting hurt at that very moment and I was still waiting for Robin's decision on whether or not we should go to her. By that time, she could be dead.

If she was, I'd never live it down.

So while I waited in my dog form, I howled sadly for all I was worth. Hopefully Robin would be convinced that Chase Young was dangerous and that Raven would need our help.

"Beast Boy, I've met Chase Young before and I know he's not going to hurt her", Robin said, "So we're gonna wait for her a couple more hours and then-".

"NO!", I exploded, turning into a cheetah. I began to run out the door, faster and faster. Chase Young, alone with a powerless Raven, who knew what he could do to her. The thought of Raven being mercilessly tortured made me run 200 mph. I reached his evil lair in only a matter of minutes. I couldn't see an entrance so I turned into a small green mouse and ran through a crack in the wall. It was dark and smelly in the crack but eventually I reached the other side of the wall. I turned back into a cheetah and started running. I could distinctly hear the rest of the Titans right behind me, breathing quietly. They must have taken the Jet, after all, no one on foot could have caught up with me.

"Chase!", it was Raven's voice. We followed it and were amazed by what we saw.

Raven was fully naked, and she was on all fours. Chase Young was behind her, making love to her from behind. There was blood all over the sheets, and Raven was clutching the bed head, telling him to stop it. He said no and went even faster. My mind was blank for at least 20 seconds, and so was everybody else's, it seemed. But more than anything I was enthralled by the picture in front of me, Raven naked, someone doing her, her telling him to stop, blood all over the bed sheets. Then I thought one word: Betrayal.

"NO!", I exploded.

Raven looked at me and gasped. "Chase", she screeched, " **STOP**". Her voice was full of authority when she said it this time. He stopped and looked at us. Then suddenly, four warriors burst through the roof, it was the Xiaolin Warriors.

"What in carnation?", the one with the cowboy hat asked. They froze for a moment, just as we had, taking in the scene in front of them.

Suddenly, three small girls with dresses burst through the roof, it was, the Powerpuff Girls?

"Not so fast...", Blossom started.

"... Mojo...", Buttercup continued.

"Jojo!", Bubbles finished.

Then all of us started at the Powerpuff Girls, even Chase Young and Raven.

"Uh, sorry guys, wrong show", Blossom said, and they flew out the roof.

Chase Young used Raven's Gem and turned himself into a green raven, the same colour of the green streaks he had in his hair. Suddenly he was back as himself, but fully dressed. Raven did the same, but slower, as if it took a lot more effort, plus she turned into a white raven rather than a green one.

"What brings you to my lair, Xiaolin warriors?", he asked in his usual cool-as-a-crystal voice.

The Xiaolin Warriors slowly unfroze from their shock. "You stole our Golden Tiger Claws, and we want it back!", the big headed one replied.

Chase looked unfazed, "Alright then. I challenge you to a Xiaolin-".

"Chase for goodness sake!", Raven interrupted, "Just give it back!".

The Xiaolin Warriors stared at her, "Did you just order Chase Young to do good?", the big headed one gasped.

"Yep. I'm Raven, by the way", she said giving Chase a do-it-now look.

He reluctantly handed back the Golden Tiger Claws. "I'm Omi. This is Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay", he pointed to each one in turn, "We're the Xiaolin Warriors".

"I'm Robin", Robin said, "And this is Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg. We're the Teen Titans".

"So Chase, does this mean you're going over to our side?", Omi asked.

Chase Young glanced at Raven for an answer. Omi gasped, Kimiko giggled, and then Raimundo snorted. Clay made a gesture with his cowboy hat to Raven, "Pleased to meet ya' little lady", he said, grinning at her.

I couldn't believe what was happening. Did they forget what had just happened a minute ago? Or were they expecting it?

"Uh, guys, are you forgetting something?", I gestured to Raven and Chase Young with an uh-duh look on my face.

Raven blushed. Chase Young snarled irritably. The Titans and the Xiaolin Warriors smiled.

"Why are you guys smiling? People don't do... this! Not now anyway! We're 17!".

"Beast Boy I dunno how to tell ya this but... we've all, experienced this before", Robin explained awkwardly. Starfire looked down in embarrassment. Cyborg grinned. Most of the Xiaolin Warriors were scratching their heads and trying not to look at each other.

"WHAT?", I screeched, "You mean I'm the only one who hasn't?". I turned on the Xiaolin Warriors, "How old are you people?".

"Dude, I'm 18, chill out", Raimundo said.

"Me too", Clay said.

"Me three", Kimiko said, doing a peace sign with her fingers, grinning.

"Same here", Omi said.

It was true that they were all maturer than they used to be. Omi had grown taller and he looked similar to Master Monk Guan, another famous Kung Fu guy. Kimiko was gorgeous as ever with long, beautiful legs and small wrists. Her hair flowed way past her shoulders and her eyes were outlined in dark blue, emphasizing the colour of her eyes. Raimundo had went motorbike mad with a black leather jacket and black jeans. His hair was dyed darker brown than his usual colour showing up the colour of his eyes. Clay wore his usual brown cowboy hat but had sophisticatedly co-ordinated it with his jeans. He wore a pair of blue cowboy boots, matching the colour of his checked blue shirt.

So it was really true, they were all grown up. All these years I had still been so immature. I'd never went too far with Raven but she'd always wanted to. I'd been the disgusted one, the one who thought that things like sex was kind of creepy. Sure that night when Sylvie had came to help me I was sort of pretending that we were going to do it. We had it all planned out in advance, I get really close, Sylvie interrupts. But Chase Young had taken away something I'd longed for, something I needed more than anything. Raven.

"But Raven, I thought...", I began.

She held up a hand to silence me. Chase Young gave Robin a note of paper. Robin held it up for everyone to see. It was a plan telling Chase Young how to kill Raven's father and then in turn steal Raven's Gem. There was something horribly familiar about the note, the handwriting and the scent was familiar. I gasped suddenly, it was signed Beast Boy. Me.

"Raven I didn't-".

"Beast Boy, it's your scent on it", she interrupted, "It's your handwriting, it's your signature!".

It was no use, she'd never believe me now. "So is that it, now you're going to go to him?". I growled at Chase Young and stalked towards him in anger. "I love him", she said softly.

"5 minutes ago you loved me but I never fucked you!", I screeched, "You didn't even give me a chance Rae, a chance to prove to you that I didn't do this! But it's too late now isn't it? You know what, I bet it's Chase who did all of this!", I growled. Suddenly, pictures fell from the ceiling, it was pictures of me, and Drew. Drew was a guy from the doom patrol, well, he was. He gave his life to save me, but these pictures weren't from that moment. It was the moment Drew admitted he was gay, that he had feelings for me, and then he'd kissed me. On the lips. Full tongue and everything. The pictures showed us kissing. Some of the pictures were actually notes though, they said:

I know all your secrets.

Voice the suspicions from your mind

And all your secrets the others shall find!

It was signed 0000XXXX0000 and then someone had written Noughts and Kisses.

I frantically tried to pick up the notes. All these years I'd been trying hard to attract girls so that no boy would ever make the mistake to kiss me again. But Drew... he'd been cute, I must admit. But that kiss had been so heated, and I'd allowed myself to like it even though it was all wrong. He had tasted so good...

Everyone was looking at me awkwardly. This was definitely what they weren't expecting, to find me, the straightest guy on the planet, kissing a guy. At least no one would ever think that I was gay, judging by the looks on their face-

"Robin, you owe me twenty bucks", Cyborg said, interrupting my thoughts.

"And Starfire, you owe me thirty", Raven said, holding out her hands.

"Wait what! Raven and Cyborg, you think I'm _gay_?", I asked in astonishment.

"Actually, me and Cyborg were betting you were bi. Starfire and Robin thought you were gay", Raven explained, her lips curling up in the smallest hint of a smile.

"Yeah, and we've seen you kiss Raven and now we seen you kiss him. Booyah!", Cyborg exclaimed, grinning. Everyone looked like they were trying not to laugh.

"You guys I'm **NOT GAY!**", I shouted. "All this time I thought you guys were my friends! I thought you understood that people just didn't **like** **me**! That the people who did were crazy. Like Sylvie! Like Drew! Sylvie ran away and tried to kill us all! Drew gave his life to save me and destroyed everything in his way in the process!".

Everyone was staring at me in wonder, but I ignored them and continued my angry rant.

"The four people who ever cared about me hurt me, and now you're _laughing_! Sylvie went crazy, Drew died for me, Terra tried to kill us, and now Raven betrayed me! How do you think that feels huh? I tried so hard to make it WORK!", I screeched. I turned into a hummingbird and flew out of Chase's lair. I hadn't taken the threat seriously, whoever was black-mailing us had planned it well. That black haired boy in the picture had been Drew and I had pretended not to know who he was. But now they knew, they all knew, and my heart was broken. They had laughed at me, why couldn't they just understand that love wasn't my strong point? That I just wasn't attractive to people like Robin and Aqualad?

It was all over for me, so I was leaving, and I wasn't coming back.


	5. Cyborg & Starfire

Sorry I took so long to update the Noughts & Kisses Series. I'll try my best to update **Ravens Confusions: A RHYMEDY **a.s.a.p. (as soon as possible) This is my third Fan Fiction. Enjoy!

- - Disclaimer - -

Don't own Teen Titans, don't own Xiaolin Showdown, don't own fan fiction (duh). Is there anything I do own? (Joking lol)

- - Disclaimer - -

Cyborg's POV (Point Of View)

CHAPTER FIVE

-*-Cyborg & Starfire-*-

"BB! Aww come on man, we didn't mean it like that!", I called.

"Friend Beast Boy, I am of the sorry. I needed the bucks and Raven refused to give it to me, I did not mean to hurt your feelings!", Starfire apologised sadly.

"Beast Boy, I'm... sorry, OK?", Raven said stiffly. I snorted, nothing would make that girl act a bit more apologetic. Raven sighed, "I mean it. If you can hear me...". Chase Young put his arms around her gently. It didn't look like he meant to do it, more as if it was a bad habit, like me boasting about Beast Boy's inability to play Video Games.

Raven looked at him lovingly, and then she kissed him. No matter what anyone said about that Kung Fu Chase Young guy, he was clearly in love with Raven. They kissed so lovingly, so passionately, if only HIVE was all lovey dovey like that, I thought, it would make my life a lot easier than it is now.

The Xiaolin Warriors rode Dojo, their dragon, to go and look for Beast Boy.

Chase put a finger to Raven's lips, "Later", he whispered lovingly. She stroked him back just as lovingly, caressing his face. She gave him a soft kiss and pulled away.

"Hey, guys, I'm going back to the tower to check on things there", Robin said, fixing his gloves as he walked, "If Beast Boy comes back, let me know".

"No problem man", I replied, slapping him on the back as he went.

"So... Do you guys have any ideas who it could be?", Raven asked casually.

"Robin", Starfire and I said simultaneously, and then we covered our mouths in shock. _I know all your secrets. Voice the suspicions from your mind, a__nd all your secrets the others shall find! _Noughts and Kisses might tell everyone Starfire and my secrets just for saying it out loud when they said not to!

"Friend Robin was not there when we were attacked", Starfire said.

"And we saw a hint of Robin on all the surveillance cameras in the shops that were broken into", I added thoughtfully, "It makes sense".

"I think you are wrong about your friend", Chase said, "Robin asked for something from me earlier today. He was the messenger the note I received mentioned. He delivered me the key to eternal life just as it said, he gave me a dragon, an evil dragon".

Raven gasped. "Malchior!".

"He also left me your scrolls and your mirror by accident. He looked as though he was in a rush so I presume he broke into the shops so that you would all leave the tower", Chase continued, stroking Raven softly when she looked surprised over Malchior's sudden death.

"But we arrived home before Friend Robin did", Starfire whimpered.

"Yeah man, it doesn't take that long to get here and back", I agreed.

Suddenly, there was breaking glass and a mattress fell in front of us all. Then a television looking thing fell and landed on top of it. It came on immediately.

"You're speaking your suspicions, Cyborg and Starfire", the screen blared. It shook me down to my knees to hear my name being called out. "Sorry I took so long, but Cyborg, your little secret was much too graphic for a little picture", the screen continued. Then it began to cackle, "Remember Cynthia, Cyborg? I think there's one little thing you'll never forget when you were with her".

"HRRAGH!", I shouted as I fired my cannons at the screen. It glowed white as I hit it but it seemed to be resisting my attacks with ease. Starfire fired her starbolts, Chase hit it hard with various objects, and Raven was using her White Raven Self to try and destroy the shield. But nothing was working. The screen was still intact.

"Victor!". He recognised that voice.

It was Cynthia, the brunette love of his life. He had been so close to her, they had been about to do it when he remembered something a moment too late.

"Victor, what is that? Three inches?", she asked on the screen.

"Cynthia...". The me on screen was devastated.

"Oh come on Victor! I thought you were maturer than that!".

"I am mature!", the me on the screen protested.

"My little brother has testicles bigger than this!".

I ran out of there as soon as I heard that. Noughts and Kissed had really done it now. If I had remembered my little, er, length problem before me and Cynthia had reached that point, then maybe Noughts and Kisses wouldn't have anything to black-mail me over.

Never-the-less, a person as informed as that would have found something else. But now it was obvious that it wasn't Robin, after all, what had happened with Cynthia had been all the way in California, where as, Jump was a little island just of the coast of England. Plus, I hadn't told anyone about what happened, and Cynthia was so embarrassed about going out with a guy like me that she hadn't told anyone about us even having a drink together in the pub, never mind almost having sex.

I felt sorry for poor Starfire now, knowing that her secrets would be exposed just like mine. Because I knew just how it felt to have something private and hurtful being revealed to the public like that. Even if they were all my friends, I felt vulnerable, and... exposed. My most awful life experience was known now, and it still stung to be reminded of it. I had been an OK looking guy with straight A's but I was big for my age. Cynthia had been a total sex-hound, she'd seen my size, and assumed CERTAIN PLACES would be big too. I was stupid to let myself go with her, after all, she was tactless. She would simply blurt out my problem to me with no sympathy whatsoever on my part, she wouldn't want me.

And I was right. She said her little brother's testicles were bigger than my... you know. And then she dumped me there and then, put on her clothes, and left.

So know it was my turn, I was dumping the Titans for good. My clothes were already on so I started on my way down Chase's volcano. I was leaving the Titans, just like Cynthia left me, except for one difference. Part of me missed them already...

SWITCHING TO STARFIRE'S POV (POINT OF VIEW)

I knew my secret would be about those evil alien captors. I threw starbolts at the screen again, Friend Cyborg _and_ Friend Beast Boy had left because of this Zero and X person. I did not want to leave my friends, they were my Earthling family, and this Zero and X was tearing us apart. My powers were back temporarily because I simply thought about Robin and how glad I was to see him. Now I simply thought of me being with him once again, not as, the girlfriend, as they called it, but being re-united with him when he returned. He was the joy of my life and my powers now depended on him to survive.

"Stop it!". I gasped. It was my voice on the screen now!

"You don't really want that do you?".

"Yes, I do! Let me go please!", I heard the Starfire on the screen beg. But the real me knew what was going to happen to the me on the screen even though the me on the screen didn't. Earthling technology was most confusing.

"NO!". Starfire-on-the-screen screamed. I could hear the noises as I was, how Earthlings would say, raped. Robin would not want me if he found out I was unpure. If he knew I was treated this way, he would surely ''obsess'' over my captors as he previously did over Slade. My secret would, as Beast Boy would say, drive him of the shallow end. Or deep. Humans had many strange phrases here on the Planet of Earth. Either way, I had to go.

"I'm sorry, but... I must leave!", I cried, and flew out the room.

I flew faster and faster. If everyone left, Dr Light's prophecy would come true. But it was too late, after all, it had been my job to prevent if from happening. And I had failed. Robin and Raven would have to be very careful, but with Raven and Chase Young together, Raven was sure to be well protected by him.

But Robin would have to protect himself, just as he did before he met us.

I flew around Jump City, wondering if I should go home to Tamaran. But my emotions felt strange and I didn't wish for my fellow people to see me, as you say, the sad. Then they would be sure to keep me there until they found out why, and do something crazy.

Besides, there was no mustard on Tamaran. I would just have to stay on Earth, and hope that my friends would be OK without me helping them. But they were all very powerful, and lasted alone before. They'd just have to do it again.


	6. Robin & Raven

Sorry I took so long to update the Noughts & Kisses Series. I'll try my best to update **Ravens Confusions: A RHYMEDY **a.s.a.p. (as soon as possible) This is my third Fan Fiction. Enjoy!

- - Disclaimer - -

Don't own Teen Titans, don't own Xiaolin Showdown, don't own fan fiction (duh). Is there anything I do own? (Joking lol)

- - Disclaimer - - REVIEW THIS STORY!

Authors POV (Point Of View)

CHAPTER SIX

-*-Robin & Raven-*-

When Robin came back and saw that most of his team had left he felt devastated and angry. Noughts and Kisses had driven away almost everyone he cared about, Noughts and Kisses had black-mailed everyone, telling them not to say their suspicions out loud or their secrets would be told to one another. Worst of all, Noughts and Kisses had used him as the messenger and Robin knew that he had personally helped the destruction of his team members. He had allowed himself to get mixed up in magic while his team was almost fatally ambushed. He'd encouraged them not to take the threats seriously when he was taking them very seriously himself. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire were gone and he knew they weren't coming back. Raven and Chase were together here and he knew that Raven was going to take a break off crime fighting now that she was truly happy. Which meant that Robin was all alone to protect Jump City.

It almost made him want to go back to Batman again.

Robin had came here and formed his own team. He was practically an adult now and he should have been taking responsibility for his team, not purchasing love spells. Raven had found out about trading Malchior, but thankfully she still didn't know what for.

Or else he'd REALLY be in for it this time.

He decided to just accept what happened between Raven and Chase Young as a punishment for being selfish and participating in the destruction of his own team by not thinking logically. His love for Raven had blinded him. If he ever fell in love, he'd never let it cloud his judgement again. So much had been lost just to get what he wanted, and yet, he still didn't have what he wanted. Now he never would. But he'd be OK, he'd heal. She hadn't meant to hurt him, he knew that, so he'd simply respect her wishes. Maybe, if he'd just done that in the first place, some of this would have been prevented.

Maybe even all of it. But he'd never find out.

So, instead of staying in Jump City, he travelled to London, intending to protect that city. London didn't have any super-powered villains so it would be easy to protect with the help of the English police, after all, the most trouble they had was an armed robbery. He could always visit Raven to remind himself of their old memories.

Raven, however, planned to leave Jump City. She was intending to tell Robin, but when he never came at all in the next week she assumed he had moved on and wanted a fresh start. Raven wanted a fresh start too.

So her and Chase packed up all their stuff and moved on. After two weeks, there was no original Titans left in Jump City. They locked away their communicators, and neither Titan knew the whereabouts of one another.

Two years later...

A nineteen-year-old Starfire lived in a house in an Antarctica. She protected people and animals living there from dying in the cold, after all, the cold didn't bother her much.

A nineteen-year-old Cyborg lived in a grand mansion in South Africa. He locked up thieves and murderers as his day job, and improved technology in his spare time.

A nineteen-year-old Raven lived in a cosy cottage in the Algerian Rainforest. She and Chase befriended animals and occasionally stopped villains in the Algerian deserts.

A nineteen-year-old Beast Boy lived in Japan, stopping Japanese villains and performing international espionage as his job. He also did fund-raisers for Animal Shelters.

A nineteen-year-old Robin lived in his Birdcave in London. He went by the name Nightwing and protected the citizens of London from their normal, non-magical, everyday crimes.

But who was the mysterious messenger, Noughts and Kisses?

Green Gal laughed. She had successfully separated the Titans. One by one they had fell, almost like flies, except flies were probably more resilient. All she had to do was threaten to tell their precious little secrets, and she knew the Titans were much to stupid to keep their mouths shut about who they thought were writing the notes. All that time, she'd thought that Beast Boy had been eventually tortured to death. But when she looked through his mind and saw what he thought of her, what he and Raven had did to her... She knew he would have to pay, they all would.

So she'd peaked into their minds and told their deepest darkest secrets to one another. Of course each of them would have something juicy, something so embarrassing and awful that they'd never tell anyone, not even each other. Her love for Beast Boy had reversed into a burning hatred, the need for his happiness had changed to the need for his agony and despair. Beast Boy had taken her heart and he'd broken it.

It was the first time she'd ever loved anyone, and now it was the last.

She had tried everything, the direct approach, the subtle approach, the sympathy trick, and the kindness plan. None of them worked. She had changed so much since he'd last seen her. Her hair was dark blue, and she'd let it grow down her back instead of cutting it to it's usual pixie style. Her skin was now a creamy white instead of it's usual green. She'd magically changed her eye colour to the same dark blue as her hair. She'd made herself a kind of uniform, black sleeveless leotard, dark blue (the same blue as her hair and eyes) tutu, and knee length black boots. Her lips were just like Raven, except unlike Raven, she smiled at other peoples demise, pain, and despair.

But now she was full on laughing. Beast Boy was miserable and Boy Blunder had gotten his just desserts for messing with magic. Cyborg and Starfire were all alone, missing the Titans and all their adventures together. Raven was truly about to get her just desserts when a certain Titan tried to re-group everybody and realised the love between Chase Young and Raven was fake. Of course it had to be Nightwing, after all, he used to be the leader.

So of course he'd miss someone to boss about.

But the antidote for the love spell that enchanted Chase Young and Raven was strong. A being as weak as Raven wouldn't easily escape from it, even with her gem. She might still have traces of it left in her while Chase wouldn't, causing her more grief to be denied from him every time because he no longer felt the same.

Then she'd really know how it felt to be me. I laughed again, this was truly a time to celebrate. After all, she'd successfully defeated the Titans, something no one had ever achieved before. Even if Boy Blunder got them back together again and found out that this was all my plan for revenge, I'd pull out my trump card. And then Beast Boy would be truly broken for life, no matter what happened to me.

The thought of leaving him heartbroken no matter what happened to me, was wonderful. It wouldn't matter if I died or not, as long as I had proven my point:

You mess with Sylvester, and Sylvester bites back.

* * *

Here's a quick summary of the most confusing part of what happened in the story:

Raven and Chase Young are NOT in love. The love spell Chase Young made went wrong. A few of his hairs went into the spell, and Raven's hairs were already in there because it was an important ingredient. That caused Robin's hairs in the love spell to be inactive because Chase Young's hairs fell in first. Robin discovers that the love spell did this and if he found the cure for it, they wouldn't be in love any more. He discovers this in **Noughts and Kisses 3: Nightwing's New Era**, which I'm currently still writing (from the **5****th**** September 2010**) and should be complete in a couple of weeks.

Is this the end for the Titans? Has Dr Light's prophecy truly come true? I'll give you a hint, this story has an OK ending. I guess it's little sad for Sylvester's Trump Card (who is a person) but the Titans sort of get what they want in the end, even if it is a little messed up thanks to a certain Green Gal (Sylvester). I was going to make this a Trilogy but I think there's going to be four stories instead of three. The fourth story isn't going to continue the trilogy though, it's just going to be the sad life of Sylvester's Trump Card.

I **might** give the Trump Card a happy ending though, if you review Noughts and Kisses 1 & 2!

Noughts and Kisses 3: Nightwing's New Era should be up and running soon! The more you review, the quicker it comes!

I'm also going to make a short biography of Green Gal (Sylvester). Which means you get to see how her name and life style was chosen, plus where the whole Green Gal thing came from! Review review review people!


End file.
